


On the train

by Diana924



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Train Sex, Trains
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La vita di William fino all’arrivo nel parco era stata perfettamente ordinata e semplice. Un buon lavoro, fidanzarsi con la figlia del proprio capo e divenire amico di Logan, tutto perfetto e che l’avrebbe portato ad essere qualcuno.Poi Logan aveva insistito per trascinarlo al parco e lì aveva conosciuto lei, Dolores. Sa che Dolores non è umana, che è solo un androide e che non può assolutamente provare quello che lui prova per lei, è programmata per fingere e basta, non prova quello che prova lui, non può.





	

La vita di William fino all’arrivo nel parco era stata perfettamente ordinata e semplice. Un buon lavoro, fidanzarsi con la figlia del proprio capo e divenire amico di Logan, tutto perfetto e che l’avrebbe portato ad essere qualcuno.

Poi Logan aveva insistito per trascinarlo al parco e lì aveva conosciuto lei, Dolores. Sa che Dolores non è umana, che è solo un androide e che non può assolutamente provare quello che lui prova per lei, è programmata per fingere e basta, non prova quello che prova lui, non può. Eppure quando si sono baciati è stato qualcosa di divino, di … normale, non si è sentito sbagliato, Dolores lo desidera e potrà essere stata programmata ma in quell’istante a William poco importa.

In quell’istante sul treno mentre le sfiora la pelle con le mani, è incredibile come siano stati abili perché quella sembra pelle vera, William si sente l’uomo più felice del mondo, è come se stesse vivendo una delle avventure della sua infanzia, quando leggeva i suoi libri e sognava ad occhi aperti, con la differenza che Dolores è reale, è vicino a lui e lui la sta baciando. Il pavimento è scomodo, le assi di legno finiranno per rovinare la pelle di lei pensa per un sitante prima di tornare a baciarla.

Dolores geme nella sua bocca, geme il suo nome e sebbene sappia che lei non è reale, che Dolores non è una persona come lui William non riesce ad impedirsi di sentirsi attratto da lei, lei è … diversa, sono così simili pensa mentre le abbassa i pantaloni, l’abito celeste la rendeva simile a una statua ma ora è bellissima, bellissima e vera. Sente le sue mani su di sé mentre lei gli slaccia i pantaloni e niente gli è mai sembrato più vero, Dolores è vera, è vera per lui e niente è più importante di quello che prova in quel momento accanto a lei.

È già accaduto poco prima ma ora è diverso, prima è stata passione pura, rabbia, la consapevolezza che al suo ritorno nulla cambierà ma ora … ora vuole rimanere lì, con Dolores distesa sotto di lui, il petto che si alza e si abbassa e le gambe appena aperte, più vera di qualsiasi altra donna lui abbia mai conosciuto. William si sente in imbarazzo quando comincia a spingere, non sa cosa passa per la mente di Dolores, come il suo corpo reagisca a quello e a come … si sta scopando un androide su un treno in un parco divertimenti a tema west eppure tutto quello gli sembra vero, autentico, le dita di Dolores sulla sua schiena sono vere, la bocca di lei che si unisce alla sua è vera, la pressione dei suoi seni su di lui è vera e quel calore che sente è reale, autentico.

La ama, ama così tanto Dolores e quello che stanno avendo, se solo potesse farglielo capire, in quel momento l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è fare l’amore con lei, gemere il suo nome, succhiarle i seni e godere dei gemiti e degli ansiti di Dolores che lo stringe a sé mentre sente l’orgasmo sempre più vicino..

Tutto quello è un’illusione, è questo che fa il parco e quello che hanno su quel vagone ferroviario è un’illusione eppure a William sembra reale, tutto quello è più reale della sua vera vita, sarebbe così facile rimanere con Dolores, bloccati in quel piacere mentre sente le sue unghie sulla sua schiena, è reale ed è perfetto pensa prima di gemere un’ultima volta il nome di Dolores.

Se solo potesse portarla con sé, nel mondo reale, per quanto sia un’idea stupida non sarebbe male poterla avere accanto, invece si deve accontentare di quel treno e della testa bionda id Dolores sul suo petto mentre cerca di tornare a respirare normalmente.


End file.
